Electronic devices with touch-sensitive or touch-enabled displays have become widespread. Such electronic devices may be configured to recognize and differentiate among a variety of different types of touches or gestures that may be applied to the display. For example, such devices may be configured to recognize and differentiate between a tap, a swipe, or another type of gesture based on differences in the touch input generated by these different types of gestures. Users may use touch-sensitive devices in a variety of environmental and vibrational conditions. Some of these conditions may make it more difficult for a user to interact with a touch-sensitive display in an intended manner, and thus, may decrease the likelihood that a particular touch event is interpreted as an intended type of gesture and properly differentiated from another type of gesture.